


Those 3 Words

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: Better read Clawen Oneshots by my Wattpad name 'Clawen007' to you know, just, get a hang of it.Maisie and Claire's daugher Sydney are sleeping. Which is when Maisie asks when Owen finally told Claire that he loves her.And it happened Post-Fallen Kingdom, as you might have guessed.
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing & Owen Grady & Maisie Lockwood, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Kudos: 6





	Those 3 Words

Claire's POV

It was May-end, and Sydney and Maisie were in bed. Owen was asleep, his snores slightly audible in the girls' bedroom. 

Sydney fell asleep, but then Maisie asked me something out of the blue.

"Claire?"

"Hmm?" I asked back.

"When did Owen tell you how he feels?"

That question made me smile. Our love story was complicated, but happy and fun.

"It was mid-November when this story happened. It was just past 8."

FLASHBACK 

Owen had just returned from outside, while Maisie sound asleep. Whenever he was gone, I couldn't help think that despite the fact that we hardly shared many romantic moments in our 2 adventures, I missed the feeling of his arms around me. Mainly because, I felt safe around him.

My mind briefly flashed back to when I had woken up, only to find my hand shoveled under his shirt. I felt a little embarassed. I saw Owen asleep, and thankfully I hadn't woken him up.

He had freshened up, while I was watching the news. There were no major dinosaur incidents for quite some days now. That gave me a sense of relief. I wanted to get back to the DPG as soon as possible, to handle this crisis.

For now though, I wanted to relax. With this accidental family I had stumbled upon.

"No bad news?" Owen asked, bringing me out of my trance. "That's nice."

I smiled. "Yeah, yeah it is." He sat beside me on the sofa, but maintained a little distance so as to not appear romantic.

I soon shuffled a little, moving closer to him. 

"You wanna lie for a while?" Owen asked.

"No, just.. do you mind if I... snuggle up against you for a while?"

"Of course not," he replied with a smile. I cosily snuggled up to him. I felt his hand around my waist. That feeling is so warm. Soon, I felt his chin on my head. Just like in the van.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied nonchalantly.

"Did you really go back because of me?" I blurted it out.

He didn't reply for a while. It was rather obvious, given that the question was a surprise.

"Yeah."

"Why? I thought that Blue should be more important, I mean.. what did I do? We broke up and... I never knew how painful it was at first."

"But deep down.. I still wanted you by my side. Nothing was gonna change that. I can't imagine what would have happened to you if I hadn't gone back to protect you."

His voice was appearing choked from that last sentence, and my heart was melting already.

"I should've died on that island," I said.

"Don't say that," he pleaded.

"Come on Owen, I should've been smart enough to know-"

"Claire, JUST STOP IT!" He finally erupted.

I was alarmed at his eruption. But what shattered me was something else.

His eyes were filling up. I had never seen Owen cry in my life, ever. I had caused him more pain than I could've ever imagined.

He rose up, and went to his balcony. Of course I followed him.

His arm was resting against a platform. I softly touched his shoulder with my hand. 

He turned to me. I could barely speak.

"I'm sorry Owen.. I'm... I had no idea what I was doing or saying and-"

He pulled me and our lips crashed.I lost myself in the kiss. So did he. His hands were around my waist. My hands were on his cheek and neck.

We slowly pulled back. There was a tiny silence after which he said, "I just couldn't lose you there."

"Me neither. I always wanted you with me. We both made a mistake. But.. I could never have wanted us to separate.."

And finally came the words which I never thought that we would ever say to each other when we first met in December 2014.

"Maybe that's why I love you."

I couldn't believe what he said.

It had taken 3 years and 11 months, 2 global disasters, and years and months of pain and love for us to tell each other that.

"I love you too," I replied with a smile, crying. He wiped my tears, and we kissed again. We weren't gonna let go of each other at all now. 

Present

"That's how it went."

Maisie smiled. I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night sweetheart," I whispered. 

When I turned to the door, Owen was standing there with tears in his eyes. Naturally, my eyes filled up too.

"Still revisiting.." he chuckled.

I let out a laugh as well. And then our lips met again.

"I love you," he said, with a choked voice and a smile.

"I love you too Owen," I said with a smile.

"I wanted to ask you something," he asked.

"Yeah?" I asked curiously.

"Could you hear me snoring?"

All he got from me was a elbow in the stomach.

"Oww!"

"Yeah, a little," I said with a proud smile.

"That hurt.." Owen groaned. 

"You deserve it," I replied.

"Really?" he asked.

I just gave a thumbs up.

"Why are you copying Ben?" Owen said. Ben was a nice friend of theirs, just 25 years of age.

"I don't know," I replied. And soon we were back in bed.

And Owen wasn't snoring thankfully. So yeah, we slept well.


End file.
